How to be a vampire
by hatsue35
Summary: Hellsing manque de personnel. Voilà Alucard obligé de former une nouvelle recrue au caractère... bien trempé !
1. Chapter 1

Hatsue déambulait tranquillement dans des ruelles sombres, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Rien qu'à ses vêtements, on pouvait deviner qu'elle n'était pas ce que l'on appelait couramment une _gentille fille_. Avec son blouson en cuir, son short en jean déchiré et ses boots de moto, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à une chanteuse de rock qu'à une lycéenne de 16 ans. Son air revêche ajoutait la touche finale à un look très travaillé. Elle s'arrêta et s'assit contre un mur pour fumer une cigarette. Elle tira une bouffée et regarda l'heure sur son portable en recrachant la fumée : 00h00.

- Minuit, l'heure du crime... murmura-t-elle en ayant un léger rictus.

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Elle avait entendu un bruit provenant du fond du cul-de-sac qu'elle occupait. Malgré son habitude de se promener la nuit dehors, elle n'avait jamais fait de trop mauvaises rencontres, ou avait su se dépêtrer des situations les plus cauchemardesques. Elle resta donc assise, aux aguets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à te promener toute seule ?

Elle sursauta violemment. Cette voix gutturale ne retentissait pas seulement dans la ruelle, mais _dans sa tête_. La jeune fille scruta les alentours, mais c'était une nuit noire, et par conséquent, elle ne distinguait presque rien. Elle crut remarquer une forme sombre à côté d'une poubelle, mais était incapable de juger si la voix venait de là ou non.

- Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? relança la voix.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et se leva. Quitte à affronter quelqu'un, elle n'allait pas le faire assise ! Serrant les poings, elle demanda d'une voix forte :

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

La forme bougea avec une rapidité étonnante, et d'un coup, plus rien. Elle avait disparu ! Hatsue, méfiante, avança doucement en direction de la poubelle, sur le qui-vive.

- Règle numéro une : ne jamais se laisser acculer dans une ruelle sombre... Hinhin...

La jeune femme s'immobilisa. Elle s'était tout bonnement fait avoir, c'était lamentable. Elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un la taquine ou joue avec ses nerfs, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui là, à me faire la leçon, espèce de dégénéré ! cria-t-elle. Montre toi dans la lumière au lieu de rester dans le noir comme ça, trouillard !

_Mais c'est qui ce mec ? Il est vraiment bizarre... _

Elle se retourna lentement, évitant tout geste brusque. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle tenta de repérer « la voix ». Au tout début, elle ne vit absolument rien. Ses pupilles s'habituant au fur et à mesure à l'obscurité, elle commença à distinguer les contours de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une personne... vraiment _très _grande. Des pas retentirent de nouveau dans la rue, et elle recula. l'ombre s'avança dans la lumière, révélant son identité : c'était un homme immense, d'au moins 1m95. Il portait une sorte de grand manteau rouge sang avec un chapeau assorti et des lunettes de _soleil_.

_C'est quoi ce style ? Un pervers qui se cache sous son manteau ?_

Les longs cheveux noirs de l'homme ondulaient sous la brise, formant des vagues envoûtantes. Lui restait parfaitement immobile, se contentant vraisemblablement de la fixer de derrière ses lunettes.

- T'es qui toi ? reprit la jeune fille qui n'en avait pas terminé avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les humains... répondit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

_Les humains ? Il est bizarre, mais de là à être un genre d'extra-terrestre..._

- Alors Hatsue, qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ? la questionna-t-il.

- Qu... comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? O.O C'est quoi cet interrogatoire de merde ? Foutez-moi la paix, espèce de pervers ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

Elle se rassit contre le mur et ralluma une cigarette, par simple esprit de contradiction. Elle jeta un regard noir dans la direction de l'homme qui resta parfaitement impassible. Son visage restait dans l'ombre de son chapeau, et Hatsue était curieuse de savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Il se planta en face d'elle et répéta :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? cracha-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. C'est pas permis de traîner le soir tranquille ? Vous êtes chiant.

- Si tu réponds à mes questions, il ne devrait rien t'arriver de bien méchant, dit l'homme d'une voix plus dure.

- Putain... (--) J'aime les mangas, les clopes, le rock. Voilà. Ça vous va ? Ah nan oui... j'aime le poulet aussi.

- Et les vampires ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- O.O Heu... ben pas grand chose... Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si on t'offrait la possibilité de vivre pendant des centaines d'années une existence exaltante faite de nuits et de sang, que répondrais-tu ?

_De sang ? Il répond à mes questions par d'autres, ça commence à me chiffonner cette histoire..._

- Je répondrais probablement que ça me changerai de mon orphelinat qui tombe en ruines... murmura la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi vous parlez de sang ? Vous êtes pas normal.

- Je suis un vampire, c'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler de normal, chez vous les humains, dit-il.

_Ah bah oui... quand on y pense, il fait penser à un vampire avec sa bizarrerie._

Hatsue écrasa son mégot sur le talon de sa botte et se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours debout devant elle. Ses yeux rougeoyaient d'une façon assez étrange, et il la fixait sans retenue. La jeune femme se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise et agacée de cet examen visuel. Elle se leva et marcha quelques pas, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers lui :

- Vous êtes qui, en vérité ? Ça m'étonne à peine de vous savoir un vampire, mais si vous me donniez votre nom, je saurais au moins à qui j'ai affaire ! Ou à quoi, j'en sais rien... ajouta-t-elle.

- Mon maître m'a donné le nom d'Alucard, répondit-il. Je travaille pour une organisation secrète du nom de Hellsing. Elle existe depuis des centaines d'années, depuis la naissance de la noble famille de mon maître. Hellsing a pour mission de chasser et détruire tous les Nosferatu qui mettent en danger l'Angleterre et la couronne de la Reine. Je suis leur arme.

Hatsue resta sans voix face à ces révélations pour le moins inattendues. Elle avait souvent rêvé à l'existence des vampires, créatures de la nuit qui la fascinaient et l'effrayaient en même temps. L'adolescente jeta un regard courroucé vers Alucard. Il pouvait bien être un vampire, cela n'excusait pas sa façon se de comporter !

- C'est bien joli, tout ce truc d'organisation anti-vampires... Mais en _quoi _ça me concerne, moi ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas un vampire, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Hellsing manque de personnel. Nos dernières recrues on été décimées dans une embuscade de goules il y a deux semaines. Il faut recruter d'urgence si on ne veut pas montrer notre faiblesse. Ordre de la baronne.

Hatsue observa le vampire avec circonspection. Elle commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle détestait sa vie, ça, c'était certain. Mais de là à en changer radicalement et à partir en vadrouille avec n'importe qui, c'était autre chose. Alucard revenant à la charge interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

- Je pense que tu as compris ce que je suis venu chercher. N'as-tu jamais rêvé de cette vie là ? Souhaité quitter celle sans saveur que tu vis en ce moment ? Hellsing te donne l'honneur de servir la couronne en te rendant la vie, par la mort.

- Je... balbutia-t-elle. Ce n'est pas que... enfin...

Puis elle cracha enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur :

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de quitter ma condition d'humaine !! T'es marrant toi ! T'arrives comme ça, avec ton manteau, à me dire que je peux quitter la vie que je déteste... et tout quitter pour... pour...

- Je comprends que ça soit déstabilisant pour une humaine de ton âge, reprit Alucard. Mais il est temps de prendre ta vie en main, d'en faire quelque chose d'utile... et d'intéressant.

- Mais _pourquoi _j'accepterais, d'abord ? C'est vrai ça, on me force pas la main comme ça, à moi.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu disparaîtras avec le secret de l'existence d'Hellsing si jamais tu venais à refuser, révéla le vampire avec un petit sourire ironique.

_Ah oui... Je me disais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ! _

- Bon... soupira la jeune fille. Très bien, _d'accord_...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne peux faire souffrir que Hatsue ^^

Notes : J'avais oublié de le préciser au premier chapitre, les pensées de Hatsue sont en italique, sa conscience est en gras, et les petits ***** indiquent les changements de scène.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

_« - Bon... soupira la jeune fille. Très bien, d__'__accord... »_

Hatsue regretta ses paroles dès le moment où elle vit Alucard fondre sur elle, bouche grande ouverte. Elle recula et se retrouva dos au mur, le souffle court. Le vampire s'approcha, lentement, sa démarche évoquant plus celle d'un prédateur que celle d'une personne. Il eut un rictus et dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne devrait pas faire trop mal. Et puis... je vais y aller doucement.

La jeune fille déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux une seconde. Quand elle les rouvrit, Alucard se tenait toujours devant elle, mais ses yeux à lui rougeoyaient plus que jamais. Il se tint un moment à la regarder, et saisit délicatement son visage de la main pour le tourner, mettant ainsi sa gorge à découvert. Hatsue sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou ainsi que ses lèvres qui lui effleuraient la peau, ce qui lui donna des frissons. Elle apprécia un instant cette sensation, avant de ressentir une douleur intense au niveau de la carotide. Elle ouvrit brusquement les paupières et un son monta de sa gorge. Alucard releva la tête un instant :

- Ne cries pas, ou ça pourrait devenir délicat.

Hatsue resta figée d'horreur devant son visage dont la bouche était maculée de sang rouge foncé, _son _sang. Elle passa une main tremblante sur sa gorge, qu'elle retira poisseuse de liquide. La tête lui tourna, elle se sentit partir. Avant de s'évanouir, elle eut vaguement conscience de crocs plantés dans sa chair, et en fermant les yeux, elle songea que la lune était vraiment très belle ce soir.

*****

- Hé ! Ça va ? Il serait temps de te réveiller, je vais pas te porter pendant tout le voyage (-_-).

- Gné ?

Hatsue ouvrit laborieusement les yeux, et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux immenses iris rubis, qui fixaient sur elle un regard ironique. La jeune fille poussa un hurlement en levant les jambes, ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle se retrouva les fesses par terre, et de très mauvaise humeur.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me lâcher par terre comme un sac de patates ! Ni de me fixer quand j'me réveille ! Ni de...

- Mais c'est qu'on a le réveil difficile... la coupa Alucard d'un ton sarcastique. Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir marcher maintenant. Au fait, bravo, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

- Ouaip ! Vous avez qu'à faire le grand-père !

- QUOI ?!

La jeune femme parvint à se lever sans que la tête lui tourne trop. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ignorant superbement les grommellements d'Alucard sur les « humains mal élevés ». Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de parc très bien entretenu, avec sur leur droite de grandes grilles en fer forgé qui semblaient garder l'accès à un grand bâtiment. Le grand vampire l'entraîna dans cette direction ,et bientôt, il se retrouvèrent face à un immense manoir. Hatsue, bouche bée devant tant de grandeur, se tourna vers Alucard :

- Mais c'est qui votre patron ?! La reine d'Angleterre ?

Sans répondre, le vampire pénétra dans l'enceinte du manoir, puis dans la demeure. Il traversèrent un immense hall silencieux et commencèrent à grimper les marches de l'escalier en marbre lorsque :

- Ah, Alucard ! Nous attendions votre retour. Integra est impatiente de voir ce que vous avez ramené.

L'homme en question était vraisemblablement âgé d'une soixantaine d'années. Il avait une queue de cheval regroupant ses cheveux noirs, et portait un monocle à l'oeil gauche. Il était vêtu d'un gilet de majordome et d'une cravate rouge (n.d.a. : et d'une chemise, il se balade pas sans rien en dessous ^^). Il pointa un doigt ganté vers Hatsue et dit :

- C'est elle ?

- Oui, répondit Alucard qui se retourna pour continuer son chemin. Au fait Walter, il faudrait lui préparer sa chambre en bas.

- Bien.

Le dénommé Walter leur jeta un dernier regard et s'éclipsa.

_Bizarre lui... J'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour moi ?! (-_-)_

Hatsue s'empressa de gravir les dernières marches pour rejoindre Alucard qui l'attendait en haut. Ils étaient au premier étage, dont les murs étaient recouverts de luxueuses tapisseries, et le sol de somptueux tapis. La jeune femme suivit de nouveau le vampire jusque devant une imposante porte en bois foncé. Il se retourna alors et fixa sur elle son regard couleur de sang. Rapidement, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais supporté qu'on la fixe ainsi, elle le ressentait comme une agression. Pourtant, au lieu de s'énerver sur le grand vampire, une sensation apaisante l'envahit, et Hatsue ressentit un profond respect, de l'admiration pour lui...

_Mon maître..._

**On peut savoir depuis quand exactement tu as un « maître » ?** explosa sa conscience. **C'est quoi cette servitude ?!**

Avant même que son cerveau ne réponde par une réplique cinglante à sa conscience, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant la place à une femme d'apparence assez jeune. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans le dos et portait des lunettes rondes. Ses yeux bleus au regard perçant transpercèrent Hatsue comme des rayons X et la jeune femme ne sut subitement plus où se mettre, comme si ses secrets les plus intimes pouvaient être lus en elle comme dans un livre. La femme eut un léger sourire en voyant Alucard, et s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer dans une pièce qui devait être son bureau. Elle leur désigna deux chaises où ils s'installèrent, Alucard avec sa nonchalance habituelle s'affala dessus. Hatsue s'assit sur le bord de la sienne, tendue.

_Mon avenir se jouera probablement dans les minutes qui suivent, dans cette pièce ! C'est sûrement elle la baronne Hellsing. Mieux vaut faire profil bas._

_« C'est une excellente idée... Laisse-moi parler pour le moment, tu veux ? »_

Surprise par cette voix dans sa tête, Hatsue sursauta violemment. Integra lui lança un regard interrogateur, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter encore son trouble. Elle tourna la tête vers Alucard, qui affichait son habituel petit sourire ironique. La jeune fille se renfrogna et se détourna, sans répondre au message télépathique. Le temps de ce petit échange à sens unique, la baronne Hellsing avait rassemblé ses papiers en tas sur son bureau et venait d'allumer un cigare.

- Bien... commença-t-elle, vous voilà enfin revenus. Pour toi qui ne me connaît pas jeune fille, je suis la baronne Integra Wingates Hellsing. Et tu es..?

- Hatsue Nomura, répondit la jeune femme.

- Je vois... Origines japonaises, je me trompe ?

- Non.

La baronne se tourna vers Alucard, apparemment satisfaite des réponses à ses questions.

- Alucard, l'appréhension de la cible a-t-elle été correctement effectuée ?

_Je suis... une cible ? Génial..._

- Oui, aucun problème.

- Je suppose que tu lui as quelque peu exposé notre situation ? demanda-t-elle en tirant sur son cigare.

- Oui, elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment. Les autres lui donneront les réponses à ses questions, enchaîna le vampire.

- Parfait. Tu peux la conduire à sa chambre, on testera son niveau demain.

- OK... soupira Alucard en s'extirpant du fauteuil où il semblait très bien installé.

- Au fait Hatsue... Une dernière question.

La jeune fille, qui commençait déjà à se diriger vers la porte, stoppa son mouvement et se retourna.

- Est-ce que tu sais te servir d'une arme ?

_« Aha... Question piège ! »_ ricana le vampire dans sa tête.

_Et je suis sensée répondre quoi ?! _lui renvoya-t-elle

_« La vérité. »_

Hatsue soupira et leva les yeux vers la baronne qui fixait sur elle son regard impitoyable. Elle songea qu'après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre de plus, étant donné qu'elle n'était déjà plus humaine.

- Eh bien non, je n'ai aucune idée de comment se servir d'une arme...

Integra Hellsing soupira bruyamment, jetant un regard de reproches à Alucard qui sourit de plus belle. Elle rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière et lâcha :

- Bon, on trouvera le moyen de se débrouiller. Tu l'entraîneras si nécessaire, _Alucard_.

Le grand vampire se rembrunit et sortit en silence de la pièce, Hatsue sur ses talons. Il leva un instant son chapeau pour se gratter la tête et la jeune fille distingua une touffe de cheveux noirs et brillants, avant qu'il ne renfonce son chapeau dessus. Ils commencèrent à descendre le gigantesque escalier de l'entrée, toujours en silence. Alucard brisa enfin le mutisme pesant qui semblait les avoir atteint.

- Alors, comment tu trouves Integra ?

- Humm... la jeune fille réfléchit un instant. Eh bien elle est... impressionnante ?

Pour toute réponse, le vampire pouffa de rire, ce qui laissa Hatsue abasourdie. Ils quittèrent l'escalier et se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être les sous-sols.

- Elle sera où, ma chambre ? risqua Hatsue, qui était malgré tout impatiente de la découvrir.

- En bas, Walter a du t'arranger quelque chose de sympa, répondit Alucard.

Ils continuèrent de descendre des escaliers pendant quelques minutes, avant de prendre un couloir sombre et humide, qui manquait cruellement d'éclairage. La jeune fille frissonna et songea que, stupidement, elle n'avait pris aucun pull ou vêtement chaud avant de partir avec le vampire. Se fustigeant mentalement, elle arriva devant une porte miteuse en bois, qui semblait curieusement dans un état acceptable vu la décrépitude des objets alentours. Alucard entra sans frapper et elle le suivit, impatiente de prendre possession des lieux.

Juste avant de rentrer, il lui sembla discerner une tête blonde à l'autre bout du couloir, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, où Walter se trouvait déjà. Elle parcouru la pièce des yeux lorsque :

- MAIS C'EST QUOI _ÇA_ ????????


End file.
